Your Character (Veil of Secrets)
Your Character in Veil of Secrets is the main protagonist of the ''Veil of Secrets'' series. Although his/her default name is "Jesse", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone and facial features, and hairstyle. Personality Your Character is shown to be friendly and trusting, however she/he can be quite assertive when people treat her/him or the people she/he cares about poorly. This is shown when one can defend Kate O'Malley from Bryce Sterling during dinner, and how your character tries to change Tommy Walsh's decision about putting the investigation down. Thus, she/he is determined to keep things fair. Your Character is also hinted at being clever, as in the flashback scene when Kate and Your Character went to Hartfeld, Kate described Your Character as being a "Ravenclaw", the Hogwarts house of traits including intelligence and wisdom in the Harry Potter franchise. She/he is also brave, shown when Your Character chases Flynn O'Malley down when he is dressed as the masked man. They are shown to be dedicated to justice given that they spend days searching for Kate after it becomes clear that Walsh is corrupt and Duffy is incompetent. They are also willing to take risks for others, such as stealing a piece of evidence rather than Naomi or Flynn so they wouldn't get in trouble. Relationships Kate O'Malley Kate O'Malley is your best friend. They were close back in college. You were roommates. After she is kidnapped, you spend days looking for her. Grant Emerson Grant Emerson is a defense lawyer. You meet him during the dinner rehearsal. He is one of your potential love interests. He is also Scarlett's older brother. Flynn O'Malley Flynn O'Malley is Kate's older brother. You meet him during the dinner rehearsal. He is one of your potential love interests. Naomi Silverhawk Naomi Silverhawk is a deputy in the Birchport Police Department. You meet her when the police are called when Kate vanishes. She is one of your potential love interests. You have the option to kiss her in Chapter 9, with both you describing it as "wow". Tommy Walsh Your Character is shown to not get along with Chief Tommy Walsh given their conflicting views on Kate's disappearance. Tommy views you as an ameteur detective while you view him as lazy and corrupt. Pierce Sterling Pierce initially comes off as cold to your character when you ask him about Kate's disappearence. He later sends Bryce to pick you up outside the Police station. He informs you that he only views you as Birchport's guest and believes that you shouldn't be investigating his family. In Chapter 9, Pierce declares you an enemy, believing that you assisted Kate in murdering Tanner. In Chapter 11, it is revealed that he ordered Chief Walsh to intimidate you into leaving Birchport. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair VoS Female Faces.jpg|Female Faces VoS Male Faces.jpg|Male Faces VoS Female Hair.jpg|Female Hairstyles VoS Male Hair.jpg|Male Hairstyles Outfit Choices VoS Female Initial Outfits.jpg|Female Initial Outfits VoS Male Initial Outfits.jpg|Male Initial Outfits VoS Kate's Wedding.jpg|Kate's Wedding VoS Birchport Outfit.jpg|Birchport Outfit VoS Leather Outfit.jpg|Docks Outfit VoS Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC Lingerie VoS Male MC Shirtless.png|Male MC Shirtless Brownskinnedmalevosmcshirtless.png|Alternate Male Brown-skinned MC Shirtless VoS 4th of July Gala.jpg|4th of July Gala VoS Kate's Hearing.jpg|Kate's hearing Miscellaneous Veil of Secrets Sneak Peek2.jpg| Your Character & Kate's College Days FB IMG 1526938644367.jpg|MC's Clue Board Part I VeilofSecretsPicsfromInsta.png|MC's Clue Board Part II VoSEvidencePicturesfromTumblr.png|MC's Clue Board Part III Trivia * Leading up the premiere of Veil of Secrets, the promotion for this book used Your Character's polaroid pictures and appropriate witty hashtags. ** All of which culminated in a clue board with different polaroid depending on which social media platform (i.e. Facebook, Instagram, Twitter and/or Tumblr) the player saw it in. * It is mentioned in Chapter 1, that Your Character is a journalist. It was later explained that your character writes for The New York Herald. * Your character grew up in the Midwest. * In a premium option in Chapter 2, it is mentioned that he/she is a brown belt in Karate and took Spanish in high school. Category:Characters Category:'Veil of Secrets' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT